


Hotaru Ni Issho To Dansu E

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 5x3x5, Fireflies, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot with Shounen-Ai Yaoi content. Pairing: 5x3. How spending a night watching fireflies can lead to so much more. Short but hopefully still entertaining…keke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotaru Ni Issho To Dansu E

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on FFN

Well this is just a little one shot that I decided to do in honor of all the cutesy scenes, and not so cutesy ones, involving a paring and hotaru, or fireflies in English. Every Anime Otaku knows at least one fan art or televised scene, and I happen to love them so this one shot was born. At first I thought of doing something Cannon but that seemed too easy, sorry maybe next time, so I thought a bit longer about which pilots I wanted to use. Now since hotaru glow either gold or green, and face it Trowa is my fave, I chose him but who else?

People love my 2x3x2 work and my 1x3x1 is not hated, why on both accounts I have no idea, and 3x4x3 is not an opinion, as for 3x5x3 and 3x6x3 I have nothing posted using those pairings. Mostly because no, or almost no, fan art leads to little inspiration and so no stories. So did I go with a proven hit, or did I try something new? In my constant strive to bring my Otaku creative works I went with a pairing I have yet to use. After all I have plenty of one shot worthy fan art so I will try to get more of them up between long update waits.

**WarNinGs** : One Shot, Some OOC, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi content, Never before posted pairing, Uncommon Pairing, Pointless but hopefully still like able.

**Aishi Say**

" _Do you know why fireflies glow?…but sometimes they try to attract another male_."

The assassin dude form Samurai Champoo Ep. 2, love the quote but the dude was creepy he scared Jin, though he did get to see him naked so he was a smart creepy gei guy.

**…blink…blink…blink…blink…blink…blink…**

Wufei hid a chuckle behind his hand as Duo cashed firefly after firefly failing to catch a single one., all in all this surprised the young Chinese man. The thief from L2 was very nibble, but tonight he had all the grace and adorableness of a small child. Duo finally sat down with a defeated huff, blowing bangs from his face, looking to his right when he heard another soft chuckle, "Hey Cy!"

Wufei watched his fellow pilots, he had not even noticed Trowa had come out to watch Duo until he had made himself known, and he chided himself for that. The tallest of the original five Gundam pilots walked up to Duo and held out his hand, not saying a signal word to either of them. Duo smiled taking it, allowing Trowa to pull him to his feet before dusting himself off, frowning at the flicking living balls of light. "Are you ready to just call it a night now Duo?" Wufei teased gently, arms folded on the railing he had been watching his banter partner for almost two hours, and he had started to wonder if Duo had even really been trying.

"You wish!" Duo called back and Wufei shook his head at him, Duo was very much still a child something he was sure the other would never lose.

Duo turned when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder, "You said there was a movie you wanted to watch tonight remember? It will be on soon."

"Thanks, but I want a firefly," Duo pouted, he knew soon meant twenty minuets giving him plenty of snack preparation time. "I came out here to get one, but it's like I just can't get my mind and limbs to talk nicely with each other, you know?"

"Sometimes yes," Trowa answered holding out his hand, fingers half-curled, palm up ignoring Duo who frowned at him confused. Trowa only closed his dark eyes hand still until one of those little balls of light paused it's flickering flight to rest in his palm. Careful fingers closed, other hand taking Duo's and depositing the firefly into his own hand, "There, now go spend some time with the others."

Duo looked at him confused before smiling, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Thanks, welcome home baka neko." He smiled one last time before walking away and towards Wufei, left hand snatching his hair tie, pulling it free and threw it to Trowa, who caught it easily. "It don't glow, but hey it's dead."

Wufei growled and Duo ducked inside before he could get caught by the angry Chinese youth. Black gaze turned to Trowa when he heard him laugh a strange sound really, something so innocent coming from someone he knew to be far from it. He watched Trowa as he lowered his hand, graceful fingers absently playing with the stolen hair tie as fireflies flicker around him, giving his green eyes an unnatural glow when one lit them as it passed. Wufei spent a lot of his time watching the others, a warrior watched what moved, but he enjoyed watching Trowa. Duo often teased him about his feline attributes, but Wufei found them intriguing. He had been able to watch him spar with Heero, and himself, and he never failed to admire the control the other had, he had received a few hits when had admired a bit too much.

Even now his anger with Duo was forgotten as he watched Trowa hold out his hand, allowing the glowing insects to dance around it and between long fingers as they moved slowly. Wufei smiled, he never failed to be amazed with the other's way with animals it was gift, but then again the Earth born youth had so many gifts to chose from. Distant emerald gaze turned to him questioning, why he was being watched so intently no doubt. Wufei smile once more folding his arms on the railing, he had been relieved when it became clear that while Quatre and Trowa would always be very close they would grow no closer, not that such a little fact stopped Duo's teasing. He also found Trowa's absences stressful as Quatre did, but he knew now for different reasons, "What where you thinking of so intently my friend?"

Trowa smiled turning to face him, hand still flickering, "Oh, and just what makes you think I was thinking of anything in particular?"

Amusement only added to pleasantness of his voice and Wufei smiled to himself, gentle breeze playing with his lose hair, Trowa's moved more then he thought it would. The gold the Earth's true sun brought out caught the paler light of the false stars of the colonies as it shifted slightly, and for a moment he wondered what real starlight would do to his hair. "To be honest I just cannot see you thinking of nothing with such focus, now Duo on the other hand…"

Trowa laughed shaking his head, "You can't can you? I'm not sure how I feel about that." He admitted, flicking his fingers sending the small horde into flight smiling again, "I don't know if I should tell you Wufei."

"Why is that Trowa, do you no longer trust me?" Wufei teased back, secretly praying the other was not serious, he valued the fact Trowa trusted him, it meant a lot. He had enjoyed their late night talks long before he realized he had feelings for his calming friend.

"Wufei, if I no longer trusted you I would kill you. I was only thinking of life, perhaps everything does happen for a reason? Were you worried about me?" Trowa asked knowing Quatre often worried when he was pensive even now, it was silly really, but Quatre did not seem to care.

"Yes," Wufei admitted before he even realized he had said it. He knew the faraway look had not been a dark one but he still worried, how could he not?

Trowa shook his head amused by his often moody friend's confession, "Come now Wufei you sound like Quatre."

"Trowa please, I worry when Heero zones as well," Wufei informed him, shaking his own head, "Please come here?" He blinked surprised he had made such a request, even if he did wish Trowa would come closer.

Trowa blinked back but walked up to him stopping below him, reaching up and gently fingering silky raven akin locks, "It look fine down Wufei."

Wufei frowned but allowed Trowa to play with his hair if he wished to, his touch was always gentle outside of a sparring session. 'Does he really think I asked him over here for my…no.' "Thank you but…do you like it down?"

Trowa frowned in thought before reaching up with his other hand, pulling most of Wufei's hair back before tying it off. "You should trying wearing it like that, it's kind of cute."

Wufei felt his hair noting his bangs were free before nodding, "I will." He smiled not sure which cute Trowa had meant, but either way he was happy. His own mind worked unsure if he should confess anything, now was the perfect time they were alone, and likely would not be for a while since Trowa had just gotten home earlier that day. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too Wufei, but I'm here now," Trowa assured him taking his hand, "And I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"I do hope your sister realizes and appreciates just how loyal you are my friend, no one should take such devotion for granted." Wufei frowned slightly he meant what he had just said, Trowa would do anything for those he loved, and he wanted that women to remember that.

"She does Wufei, she just wishes I didn't have to fight anymore like it's some burden, piloting is second nature, but she just doesn't want to even try and understand." Trowa signed softly closing his eyes, as violent as Katharine could get she did not even want to consider fighting, she only cared about her own.

"Good," Wufei walked to the stairs, stepping down a few and stopped across from Trowa.

"She would be pleased to hear you worry, she did like you," Trowa reminded him folding his arms on the railing, they had only met a few times but Katharine genuinely liked Wufei.

"Well that is good to know, I would not want to get on her bad side," Wufei smiled, it was quite a feat to be liked by the temperamental red head, he sometimes wondered what Trowa would be like if he grown up with her.

"True, her ex ended up playing with Kitty for an hour, Kitty did not like his toy," Trowa sighed but smiled, he had not liked the man and all his stitches had come out.

"I will remember that," Wufei assured him the last thing he wanted was Trowa's 'pet' batting him around. He wondered if he told Katharine what he felt for her brother would he walk away with all his blood where it belonged.

Trowa shook his head at him, blinking when Wufei brushed his long bangs aside dark eyes looking at him strangely, "Too many Duo jokes again?"

Wufei blinked before looking away blushing slightly, Duo had showed him pictures of an angle named Kohaku from a manga called Wish, saying Trowa's hair would look cute if he wore it like that. The angle with similar colored hair was, indeed, quite beautiful in an innocent short of way, and out of curiosity he had pulled Trowa's soft hair from his face, and as strange as it was he did resemble the angle. "That is not funny," He pouted giving the spiky locks a gentle tug.

Trowa laughed, playfully swiping at him back with a mock hiss getting a laugh out of Wufei. "Yes too many Duo jokes," Trowa teased resting his chin in his left palm, "It's a little creepy."

Wufei frowned at him as lazy fingers rose from smooth wood to tempt the fireflies once more, left arm resting back on smooth wood, "Trowa do they glow the same on Earth?"

"Hm…yes Wufei, someday you should see for yourself?" Trowa suggested, smiling absently at the gently glowing insects, the colonies were copies of Earth after all but pleasant ones.

Wufei smiled just watching him for a moment, the serene look in his dark eyes was captivating even when not focused on him, "Do you know why they glow?" Trowa nodded but said nothing not sure why Wufei had asked him such a question, even if it did make some sense. "Did you know some will try to attract another male?" Wufei asked as one landed on the tip of a delicate looking finger.

Trowa turned confused by the question, lowering his hand slightly, "No, I didn't." He admitted but it was not too surprising really, but still unsure why Wufei had mentioned it sure he had some reason for it.

Wufei nodded not at all surprised by Trowa's confusion, meaningless random statements were not something either of them were known for, and he knew that Earth trained mind was working over any reason it could think of. He had no doubt part of that mind knew, or at least suspected, but he saw no reason for him to waste his time in thought. Reaching out he took Trowa's chin gently in his fingers, leaning close and catching soft lips with his own. Wufei could feel Trowa tense in surprise and he pulled away but did not release him just yet, but then again his grip was not very hard to begin with, "Are you angry with me?"

"Angry?" Trowa asked before shaking his head breaking Wufei's grip, "No Wufei…at least I don't think I am." He folded his arm on the railing with a sigh, "Should I be?"

"Some people would be yes," Wufei answered placing a gentle hand on his bare arm, "I am glad you are not mad at me but…can, do you love me Trowa?" He chided himself for using can when he knew first hand that emotion was no longer just a word to him.

"Don't feel bad Wufei I know what you meant. Why me?" Trowa asked, unsure how he had won the other's favor without even noticing.

Wufei couldn't help but smile as he reached out running fingers down Trowa's cheek, "Over these three years I have come to know you very well, and what I have learned is that you are as gentle as you are deadly. You have always been kind to me, and over time I fell for the good hearted person you have become, is that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe," Trowa admitted softly, it was a both logical and sentimental answer, "Wufei have you waited all night to tell me that?"

"No longer then that, but now just seemed like the best time." Wufei leaned close as that sunken in, "Would you object if I kissed you again?"

Trowa frowned in thought, closing his eyes silent for a long moment before shaking his head, "No Wufei, I wouldn't."

Wufei smiled, he could tell his friend was still unsure, leaning in the rest of the way he smiled inside when this kiss was returned after a moment of hesitation. "You don't have to decide now, I'm not going any where either."

Trowa smiled before chuckling softly, "Oh stop it?" He teased, Wufei was much more complex then most gave him credit for, and he did enjoy being kissed by him. Duo always said, among other things, that a kiss between friends felt different then a kiss between lovers, and Trowa assumed the flirt knew what he was talking about in such matters. Leaning close he brushed a gentle kiss to startled lips before smiling, "You started it."

Wufei blinked before laughing, "So I did," He agreed taking Trowa's hands knowing he had made his choice and he was very pleased with it. "You won't regret this."

"I know Wufei, I'm not worried about it," Trowa assured him turning his head, "So what now?" He asked willing to listen to any suggestions Wufei had to offer as always.

"I was thinking of watching the fireflies a bit longer," He wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, "It is so peaceful out here, and I could not ask for better company."

Trowa smiled flattery usually ignored was reward, "Yes it is." He allowed Wufei to pull him into another kiss, the fireflies were not going anywhere anytime soon either.

**…blink…blink…blink…blink…blink…blink…**

Aw it's the end already? Yes it is a One Shot there for short, so that means the end comes faster. There is a fic I have started with this pairing so if you like 3x5x3 and would like longer more substantial work with them then ask for it when you review. I have plenty of other fics to work on so if you want I want reviews asking for it. For fics of the 1x3x1 and 2x3x2 verity with some body to them then check out my other works there is also some Cannon as well as Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Wolf's Rain Yaoi both common and non so you should find something you like.


End file.
